My Name is Sammy Ichijouji
by BigChillFreak
Summary: I'm sammy my big brother is the best person in the world he's also the smartest, one day he started acting really mean and then cold. One day i decided to ask him what was wrong and i got pulled into a new word. This is how i met whats known as a digimon this is how i learned why my brother was so mean. This is how i found out my brother was he digimon emperor
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter

Hi my name is sammy ichijouji, yeah i know i'm related to the great ken ichijouji. He's always having storys done on him because he's really smart, but he's really nice too ever since i was small he would play with me, we were best friends when i got older i found a picture of a boy who looked like my brother i asked my parents they said he was my dead older brother sam. I was named after him because mommy had me a year after he died, anyway like i was saying kens so sweet and nice the best big brother ever but one day he changed. He stopped listening to me, stopped playing with me, he even stopped smiling. At first i though it was me but it stilled kept on happening my parents were to busy with interviews to notice i always had a babysiter one day i was looking for him and i actually saw him come out of a computer i didn't tell anyone who would belive a nine year ld anyway. This is my story on how i found out why my brother changed and how i met my bestfriend this is how i met the digimon


	2. A Day in the Life of Sammy

**A Day in the Life of Sammy**

**Well here's what I promise sorry if it doesn't have any action but this is an introduction chapter**

I was sleeping under my covers as morning came, I felt myself being shaken from my dreams and into the morning sun.

"Sammy, time to wake up" said my mother.

I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes as I sat up, time for school.

"Morning mom" I said cutely as she smiled.

"Morning, I'll have your breakfast ready you get dressed okay" said my mother as she left my room.

I got out of bed and went towards my dresser, I gave a yawn. I never was a morning person; my school uniform was tucked inside my drawer.

Mom put me in a private school like my brother, only he was a genius I was just me. Normal Samantha ichijouji, I brushed my brown hair into two short pigtails.

I looked more like my mom with brown hair only mine was a lighter shade; my eyes were the same blue as my brothers. That's the only way we resemble each other, besides our family name.

I got dressed in a navy blue long sleeved shirt with white stripes on the rim of it, navy blue skirt, white socks and brown shoes.

I picked up my bag and got out of my room and into the kitchen; my parents and brother were sitting there.

"Morning" I said taking a seat.

My dad returned my response as my brother just nodded.

At least that was something; he's been kinda reclusive since about a month ago.

My mom served breakfast as we ate; once again they were talking about one of kens accomplishments.

That was normal it's been this way for as long as I could remember, whenever big brother succeeded they would talk about it, sometimes I think they put too much pressure on him.

"Big brother your soccer games in a few days right?" I asked, I really wanted to watch him.

He's the best player ever; I wish I could play like him.

"Yeah, against odabia" he said, with a bit of a cold tone to his voice.

No one but me has been noticing how different big brothers been acting, mom and dad have been too busy.

Usually they tell me I'm being silly, maybe I am after all I'm just a normal kid.

"Yay! Mama, Can I go please" I begged, I really wanted to watch.

"Sammy, you can't go alone" said my mother.

"I won't be alone big brother will be their" I said.

"You should let her, you know how much she loves to watch soccer" said my dad, though to them maybe they saw this as an opportunity to have two soccer stars.

"Only if ken brings you home" said my mom as ken had to agree.

We finished breakfast as my brother had to take me to school since my parents said I was too young to go by myself.

Not true, lots of kids in my class walked to school by themselves, why couldn't I?

"Alright you know the way back" said ken as he left like he did for the past few weeks.

I wonder if it was something I've been doing, lately he's been acting like nothing around him mattered. He'd at least tell me that I'd see him later, now it was always you know the way home.

I walked into school as I went to class; we started with English as the teacher droned on about something.

Unlike my brother I've never really had a knack for school; it was actually kinda boring for me.

My teachers found it strange considering who I'm related too, as much as I loved my big brother I hated when people compared us.

" do you have the answer?" asked my teacher, his face was one of a teacher who just caught his student daydreaming.

"Umm, four?" I asked, as there was some snickering heard.

"Less daydreaming next time, we know you can do better than this" he told me as he went back to the lesson.

I sighed, it was always like this.

I couldn't help it if I wasn't as smart as my brother, mostly that's the reason I don't pay attention.

Even when I get good grades it's not enough, so I went back to daydreaming.

I can't wait till class is over, then I could go home or to the park.

Without my parents knowing of course, the day always seemed to drone on for me at school.

Sometimes I wish I could go to a normal school, their no one would expect more from me.

And finally from what seemed like eternity school was over and done for the day and I could leave. But not before my teachers told me to do better and pay more attention in class.

I was walking home alone again; I never told my parents that I did because they might get mad at big brother.

That and I liked walking home by myself; it made me feel like I wasn't a little kid.

I went back to the apartment and opened the door, no one was home,

I put my stuff in my room, I knew I should do my homework but I liked to wait till I could ask big brother.

Speaking of which, he must already be home but his door was closed.

Her parents told her not to bother ken while he was studying. But since when did a little girl really listen to her parents.

I went up and knocked on my brother's door, no response. I tried again with the same result "big brother you in their?" I asked, but there was no answer.

Maybe he wasn't home yet, if he wasn't home soon mom would get mad because I was home alone.

I knew I shouldn't but I opened the door, no one was in the room.

I was going to leave when a noise caught my attention.

The computer was on, weird if no one was home then how was it on.

I went to get a closer look and I was really surprised at what I saw.

It looked like some dark room filled with t.v screens; I could see a few figures on them.

There was a person sitting on a chair but I couldn't see who it was and then this little green caterpillar worm thing appeared and asked a question or something.

I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but the worm thing seemed nervous.

I wondered if this was a game big brother played.

Which meant I should leave before he came back, big brother doesn't like it when I touch his stuff without asking.

He says only the worst kind of people go through other peoples belongings.

And he could come in any minute now, so I went back into my room.

And even if I didn't want to I did my homework, math took longer than anything else.

Math was my weaker subject in school.

I was getting hungry as I went into the kitchen for something to eat, my big brother still wasn't home and neither were my parents.

You know most kids would take advantage of the situation, but most kid's older brother wasn't famous.

So instead I just stayed in my room and read some books.

I really liked reading it was always exciting to lose yourself in a different world.

Sometimes I wish my books were real so I could have adventures, just like the people in the books.

It was getting late and no one was home yet, not even my brother.

I decided to go back into my brother's room, for some reason I couldn't get that weird game out of my mind.

The sun was setting so I had to turn on some lights, I never did like the dark it scared me.

I had closed the door and was opening it slightly when I saw a flash coming from the computer, and then my brother was there.

How did he do that? Did he come out of the computer!

I was surprised so I fell over with a thump; I heard the door being opened as I looked up.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" asked my brother, he was looking at me.

"I wanted to see what you were doing, mommy and daddy aren't home yet so I was bored" I lied.

"Probably another interview" he said annoyed.

I wondered how he was in his room because he wasn't their last time I went in.

"Okay, I won't bother you while you're studying then" I said with my usual cheerfulness and walked back to my room.

I heard my brother close the door as I sat on my bed.

There's no way someone can do that right? My brother couldn't come out of a computer that was impossible, maybe I just imagined it.

Yeah, maybe? But what if I didn't?

I was confused maybe he came out of a portal that led to another universe that would be cool.

If only it were true, right?

**And heres my first chapter the next will have our character meet some digidestined and accidently end up in the digital world.**


	3. Soccer Games and Digimon

**Soccer games and Digimon**

**This takes place around episode eight of digimon. Also it might seemed rushed and weird but hey I'm trying to write this the way a nine year old would see the world okay. Also I changed some things but we already know that ;3**

It had been a few days since I saw my brother come out of the computer and today was his big soccer game.

Mommy and daddy had to leave early today so it was just me and my big brother who was suppose to take me to odabia with him.

But then we got a phone call that big brother was supposed to be on a commercial, and I really wanted to go to the game and not stay home.

So here I was taking a bus to odabia while big brother went to shoot that commercial, as much as I wish big brother was with me at least I'd get to watch the soccer game.

I've been to odabia a few times before so I knew where the soccer field was, I could see a few people already there.

I ran across the sidewalk to get their when I bumped into someone.

"Ow" I said rubbing my face from impact.

"Are you okay?" asked a girls voice.

I nodded as I looked up; it was a girl maybe around my brother's age.

She had short brown hair and pretty cherry colored eyes as she was looking at me smiling.

"I'm okay, I was heading to the soccer game and I didn't see where I was going" I said rubbing the back of my head.

I had my hair down today as it was only a little longer than the tall girl's hair and was just wearing my yellow shirt and white shorts.

"I'm heading their too, are your parents already their or did you run off on them?" she asked me.

I shook my head as I answered" no mommy and daddy couldn't make, I was going to watch the game" I said happily not letting the girl know who I was.

The girl seemed to look worried for a moment before she spoke" do you want to walk to the field with me, since your parents aren't here you can sit with me and my friends" offered the girl.

I thought about it for a second and then nodded" okay!" I said in my usually cheerfulness.

This made the older girl giggle as she guided me towards the bleachers; she was leading us towards some other kids.

One who looked like a high schooler looked in our direction, smiling when he saw the girl I was with but looked at me in confusion.

The girl lead me towards them as the other kids their also looked at me weirdly, they were all older than me except the boy holding a yellow animal plushi who was my age.

"Hey Kari, you made it just in time" said one of the kids a purple haired girl holding a pink bird plushi.

"I know I forgot my camera" she said sitting down.

I sat beside her, staying close as I didn't know her friends.

"By the way Kari who's that?" asked the high school boy.

I answered his question" my name's Sammy! Nice to meet ya!" I said cutely with a tilt of my head and a smile.

The older boy smiled at my answer and nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Tai and you already met my sister Kari" he said as I looked at the girl who nodded.

They introduced me to the rest of their friends as they were here to watch a friend play, Tai had asked me about the reason I was here.

"I wanted to watch the game, Tamachi is where I live" I said making it sound like I was only here to support the team.

"Then where are your parents?" asked Tai.

"You shouldn't be walking around on your own" said the blond boy named T.K.

"I just wanted to watch" I said with my cutest puppy dog pout.

The two gave in and just looked away, I giggled.

Works every time, I thought to myself as I noticed T.K hand a blue stuffed animal to Kari.

Did it just blink? I shook my head and turned as a whistle blew.

The game soon started and Kari pointed me to their friend they were cheering on, a spiky browned haired boy named Davis.

The game was on and as I watched I had to admit their friend Davis was a good player.

Not as good as my brother though, we were cheering them on, me both teams as around half time odabia was winning by only one point.

Their friend Davis walked up towards us as his friends welcomed him; I was looking at Kari's camera as she was videotaping the game.

"You look great on camera" said Kari as Davis came over as he looked at me in confusion.

"Thanks, but who's she?" he asked pointing to me.

"Sammy! Nice to meet you" I said as he smiled back.

"I'm Davis, nice to meet you Sammy" he said in his own energetic way.

"You play really good, not as good as my big brother though" I said as he seemed to have liked the compliment only to deflate at my second comment.

"Too bad ken isn't here" said Tai as Davis nodded.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to beating him" he said as his friends sighed and I laughed.

As good as he was no one can beat my brother at soccer or anything.

Suddenly there was some commotion coming from some other people as we heard some of the girls starting to get excited.

I knew what that meant as a cab pulled up and my brother walked out; I had to keep myself from calling out his name.

I didn't want Kari and her friends to know I was ken's little sister, people treated me weirdly when they knew about that.

All the girls were giving him attention as he walked down the stairs; even yolie was she was even crushing her plushi.

"Its ken! I don't believe it someone pinch me" she said still crushing her plushi.

Apparently me and Cody had the same idea as we both pinched her.

"Ow!" she said looking at us as Cody had a calm look and I had a smile on my face.

"You said pinch me" I said giggling as she looked annoyed.

That's when he looked over at us; he seemed surprised that I was here.

This was weird because he knew, but that's when I noticed he wasn't looking at me.

He was looking at Kari and the others, and it didn't seem like he liked them much.

Yolie was still acting like all of my brother's fan girls as he walked over to his soccer coach.

I felt bad for Davis and his teammates; they weren't going to have an easy game anymore.

Soon the game was on again as Davis's friends all gave in their own two cents of support.

It wouldn't matter as the minute the whistle blew my brother ran like a blur and scored a goal.

The game completely changed once my brother joined as he kept scoring goal after goal.

It didn't seem like anyone could stop my brother, until Davis surprised us by blocking my brother with a slide as I heard girls gasp.

The game was over and Tamachi had won as everyone expected, Kari and the others watched as Davis went over to my brother and talked to him.

We were too far away to hear what was being said as he and my brother shook hands with Davis as he headed towards us, I saw my brother give me a look as he walked away.

I was going to have to sneak over to him as the others were talking to Davis when Kari looked at me.

"Where are you going?" she asked me as I stopped.

"I'm supposed to meet my parents at the train station" I lied.

"Why don't I walk you their" she offered as I shook my head.

"Its fine, it was nice meeting you Kari" I said happily as she smiled.

"It was nice to meet you too" she said to me as I ran off and made sure she wasn't looking as I went towards my brother.

He was heading in the same direction as I was as I ran over.

"You made it" I said excitedly as he just gave me a hard look.

I wondered why he was looking at me like that.

"Why were you with those kids" he asked me as I looked counfused

"I was going to the game when I bumped into that nice girl Kari" I said as he seemed to looked trouble.

"Come on were going home" he said roughly grabbing my wrist as I followed at his fast pace.

When we were crossing a bridge I saw Kari and the others but not for long because my big brother was practically dragging me home.

By the time we had gotten home the sun had been setting, mommy was home but daddy still wasn't home.

She asked us how the game went as ken stated the obvious about the easy win; he then headed into his room.

"Did you have fun Sammy?" asked my mother as I smiled.

"It was really fun, I even met a nice girl and her friends" I said telling her about Kari but not mentioning that my brother let me go alone.

"Looks like you had fun" she smiled as I jumped a little.

"Yep" I giggled heading towards my room.

It had been a fun day even if my brother was still acting funny, at least I met Kari she was nice.

A lot like how big brother used to be, that made me remember what I had seen that day when my brother appeared out of nowhere.

I shrugged it off, I never did think things through anyway and I was tired.

It had been a fun day as I changed into my yellow pajamas and went to sleep.

Once again it was Monday and more school, everything went as usual.

I got dressed, ate breakfast, my brother took me to school, I daydreamed and my teachers told me to try harder as usual.

By the end of the day I was walking home in a huff, my math teacher said she was going to talk to my parents if my grades didn't improve.

With that thought in mind I opened the door heading into the apartment and into my room.

I took out the homework I had been given, all these numbers made my head spin.

Then I looked at the book I had been reading yesterday the one about a boy who has adventures with a dragon.

"Maybe big brother can help me, he's home by now" I said to myself but remembered what happened last time.

It had been my imagination after all it was late, maybe the sun hit the computer and made me think I saw my brother come out of there.

Though as I went towards his room I became nervous, no one was inside but the computer was still on.

I climbed onto the chair to get a good look, this time there was something different on the screen.

It reminded me of the movie about the witch who kept prisoners in her dungeon because there were bars and cages, if I squinted I could see things moving around.

Was this a movie? I wondered as I touched the computer screen.

A light began to shine as I did what any little girl would do, I screamed as I felt something change when all I saw was darkness.

I woke up seeing only shadows; I must have passed out or something.

I was still in my school uniform as I looked around and almost screamed I was in a room, the same room that had been on the computer.

"Is it the emperor?" asked a scared voice.

"Which one of us is next" cried another.

I looked up seeing the things that had spoken.

The first one reminded me of the dragons from my fairytale books, she was around my size with the top part of her body being covered in teal scales. Her underbelly was covered in white scales while her arms and chest held mini muscles making her look like a boy but her sides had curves like a girls. Her eyes were a bright crimson red and she had two red horns on her head and tiny red wings on back.

The other one was taller than both me and the dragon; he was covered in different shades of blue scales. He had bright yellow eyes that were surrounded by a black mask that was attached to a navy blue helmet. He looked part robot because his chest, feet and hands and even part of his tail were covered in armor, it reminded me of the clothing solders wore in those movies. He even had one of those big guns perched on his back.

"What are you?" I asked scared.

The dinosaur answered me" Were digimon, Say aren't you human?" he asked me.

I nodded "Are you a digidestine? Could you help us get free?" he asked as I was about to asked him what he meant when the dragon spoke up.

"But what if she's working for the emperor? Or what if she can't" she said softly when footsteps began sounding around the room.

"Oh no, it must be the emperor! Human you have to hide" said the dinosaur as I wasn't too sure what was going on but nodded looking for a place to hide.

I saw a small space in the corner crawling inside as I looked at the two who looked scared.

A small green caterpillar appeared as the dinosaur yelled at him "You're a traitor to your own kind! Why would you help someone like the digimon emperor" he yelled as I heard what he said.

What were digimon? Is that what they were? That's what the dinosaur thing said they were? I thought as the caterpillar sighed.

"If it means making him happy then I'll do whatever I can do to help" said the little caterpillar softly.

"Coward!" growled the dinosaur again as the caterpillar seemed to grab something and head back to a door.

The little dragon called out to me "You can come out now miss human" she said as I crawled out.

"Call me Sammy" I said with a smile as the scared dragon seemed to smile.

"Hi Sammy, I'm Dracomon" she said.

"My names Commandramon, dracomons older brother" he said introducing themselves.

"Do you think you could help us out of here?" he asked me as Dracomon walked up to the bars.

I nodded "Are you guy's prisoners?" I asked as Dracomon spoke.

"You could say that, were being kept against our wills though, not because we want to be here" she said as I looked at the lock.

It was electrical as it seemed other eyes began to open in the darkness.

"Hey don't just help them, some of us want out too" yelled a grey rabbit.

"Quiet you moron! We don't want our chance of escape to get caught" growled a deep voice of a giant grey dinosaur.

I shook my head, I had to be dreaming when I woke up it would be morning or I'd be at school.

"Hey the lock, think you can crack it?" asked Commandramon as I looked at it.

I didn't know how to open it but the characters in my books sometimes had the same problems.

So I did what everyone does in movies and books, I started pushing, hitting and just anything I could think of as I sighed seeing it wasn't working until.

_Click_

The door slowly opened as Dracomon and Commandramon walked out.

"It worked" I said as more voices were heard.

"Hey! Help us too!" yelled a rock monster around my height with yellow eyes.

"Yeah, get us out too" said another voice a large red dinosaur with blue eyes.

I looked as they all started yelling and fighting about who should get free first when the place we were in started to shake, they all stopped arguing when we heard a loud roar.

"What was that?" I asked as commandramon glared at the roof I guess.

"Something big that's for sure" said Dracomon

"That's it lets get out, there's an opening on that wall I saw it once you just have to push the button" said commandramon.

"Hey! What about us!" growled the red dinosaur again.

"I doubt this human can open all these cages anyway, she just had dumb luck" said the grey rabbit.

I watched them as they all looked at me, some looked mad others just looked defeated.

"Go! Get out before the emperor discovers you've escaped" said the big grey dinosaur as some of the others were about to speak but one look at him and they were silent.

As we walked I looked at the monsters in the cells, I felt bad and wanted to help but I wasn't even sure how I opened the first cell.

That and I were starting to think this wasn't a dream after all, as commandramon called over to me.

"Come on let's get out of here" he said to me and Dracomon as he pushed a button revealing a very large door.

Maybe that's how the dinosaurs were able to fit here, wait dinosaurs? I hadn't realized what I was thinking until now.

"Come on lets go" said commandramon leading us out the door shut behind us as I wondered if the others we left behind would be okay.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

It was like a desert, the only things around were sand and rocks and a big black tower thing in the distance.

"It's the forbidden valley of no Return "said Dracomon as she stood beside me.

She was exactly my size; it was weird since dragons were always big.

"Looks like the digimon emperor doesn't care if it's called that look!" said Commandramon pointing at the black tower.

"What's that?" I asked walking up to him, I only reached his shoulders.

"It's called a dark tower, the digimon emperor uses them to control us digimon to his bidding" he said.

This emperor guy sounded like the evil king in my book, when he controlled the town using his magic ring.

"How are we supposed to get back home?" asked Dracomon.

That made remember, if this wasn't a dream how was I supposed to get home? I didn't even know how I had gotten here.

"I don't know sis, say human how did you get inside the fortress anyway?" asked commandramon looking at me.

"I don't know, I touched a computer screen and then I was their" I said still confused.

"That's not a big help, and we can't just wander around aimlessly" he said as his sister sat down.

"Maybe we should walk towards the green" said Dracomon as commandramon looked at her confused.

"Were in a desert sis, I don't see any green" he said as I looked around.

I saw Dracomon was looking towards some rocks and there was some green on them, I ran off as commandramon yelled at me.

"Human! Sammy! Wait! Running in a random direction won't get us home! It'll get us lost!" he yelled following me with his sister.

"Look its green" I said confusing him as Dracomon smiled.

It was only a little bit of a grass and a few pink flowers, but the more you looked for them the more green their seemed to be.

"If we follow them they should lead us to a forest or town" said Dracomon smiling as commandramon looked embarrassed.

"I think you're right, uh human? I mean Sammy, would you like to join us? After all if it wasn't for you we'd still be prisoners" he said to me as I nodded.

It's not like I knew how to get home anyway but maybe commandramon would know.

"Yep, it'll be like an adventure" I laughed as Dracomon giggled.

"Then let's go" said commandramon leading the way.

Maybe being lost in some weird alternate world wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Sorry if it seems rushed I've been having the worst luck with my health and my computer these days. Also who can guess which digimon will be Sammy's partner? Will it be Dracomon? Commandramon? Both? Or will it be a digimon I haven't even mentioned hehe ;)**


	4. My Adventure I'm a Digi Destine

**My Adventure, I'm a digidestine**

**How far should I go with this story should I stop when kimeramon is defeated or continue give me your opinions please, I mean it I'm only half way through this in planning, and whose excited for digimon 2015 can't wait!**

The trail kept getting larger as it led us from dry dusty desert to green meadow with large rocks that looked like gems poking out of the ground everywhere and a large cave near the meadow and what looked like large tents in the area."I know this place, its mineral village" said commandramon looking around.

"Mineral Village?" I asked this place had villages?

"Its suppose to be nice and quiet here, at least when they're not digging and the digimon are helpful" said dracomon as I remembered I still didn't know what a digimon was.

"Come on you two" said commandramon leading us.

I noticed he was holding his gun in his hand now, it was like he was about to be attacked or something?

"Dracomon, what are digimon?" I asked her.

"That's what we are, it's short for digital monsters" she explained to me.

"So is this place filled with digimon?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, most are usually friendly some are plain mean, but because of the emperor no one knows who's a friend or enemy anymore" she said sadly.

"That's sad, the emperors a big meanie he shouldn't do that" I said, dracomon gave me a smile at my words as a loud voice soon stopped us.

"That's far enough!" growled a deep voice.

We looked ahead of us as I gasped; the thing in front of us was big, really big.

He looked like a giant rock man; his body was like one giant crystal ball. His pants and legs were covered in silver armor with a gold trim and his arms had the same design on the large gallnuts. There were gems on both sides of his gallnuts and two yellow ones on his knees, his tail just like commandramons was covered in armor and ended in a diamond with a golden trim. The parts that were supposed to be white in his eyes were black and the iris was red with the pupil black making it look creepy, a black and red cape flowed behind him.

Commandramon only came up to the giant rock mans knee, it only made me and dracomon feel small, really small.

"We come for help not to start trouble, could we speak to the leader of the village" said commandramon calmly even thought he was like a bug talking to a giant.

The rock man monster looked at all three of us with his red eyes; he stopped looking at me for what seemed like forever as he looked at commandramon.

"Is the human to be trusted?" he asked commandramon as he nodded.

"She helped us get away from the emperor" said dracomon from beside me.

"Alright, as for your question I'm the leader of this village Blastmon" the rock monster known as Blastmon said.

"I'm commandramon, the dracomon is my sister and the humans Sammy" said commandramon.

"you can stay as long as you want, just don't get in the way when were working" said Blastmon as he turned to leave another digimon seemed to appear in front of him as he had a silent conversation as we watched.

Blastmon soon left as the new digimon came towards us; unlike Blastmon he had a smirk on his face and was tiny, very tiny.

So first we get a giant and now we get a tiny pixie?

"Alright you three, the boss said to take you to a tent so come on" said the tiny digimon.

He reminded me of the fairies in my books, only a boy and more dangerous looking even though he's tiny.

We followed him as I wondered if all digimon were so weird looking. Blastmon was a giant rock monster but the fairy guy had arrows on his back and a large arrow hooked away from the smaller ones and a tail. Did all digimon look like fairy tale animals, even Blastmon looked like the golems in my books.

"Alright you three here we are, just like the boss said stay as long as ya like but don't get in our way" he said rudely snapping me from my thoughts.

"Thanks umm, I've never seen your kind before" said commandramon giving the fairy a glare and yet had a confused look on his face.

The fairy glared back" Zamielmon, that's my name and don't forget it either" he said as if he was important or something as he flew away leaving us in front of a large tent.

"I thought you said their nice here?" I asked commandramon as he shrugged.

"That's what I heard too" said commandramon as a quiet voice spoke.

"We are, Zamielmon just isn't the nicest digimon out their" said the voice as we saw it had come from the tent.

It was a large…snow bear?

She was completely made of pure white snow with red button like spots on her stomach and large black eyes that held warmth and kindness despite her snow body.

"Hey, you're a frigimon!" exclaimed dracomon.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you three" said frigimon, if she had a mouth she'd be smiling.

Wait! How can she speak without a mouth? Then again I've seen stranger things, like this place.

"Is she made of snow?" I asked as the frigimon looked at me.

"Yes and who might you three be?" the way she spoke so kindly she reminded me of a mom.

How she wasn't melting I didn't know? it was warm out here really warm despite the fact it was getting dark, a red glow was around the north of the village as what looked like heat mirages and fire was spewing.

"I'm Sammy" I say deciding not to think too much on this place it just kept making me even more confused.

"I'm commandramon and my little sister dracomon" said commandramon as frigimon shook our hands.

She felt cold yet warm at the same time like a blanket almost.

"You three will be staying with me, I'm the medic digimon and I tend to care for the travelers that end up here" she explained to us.

"Really, that's great" said dracomon happy that they'd be staying with the nice digimon.

"Come in, if you don't mind me asking where were you headed?" she asked us as she opened the tent flap.

Several tables made of wood were inside with different medical supplies but some were weird, like rock polish and chisels. There were also at least five beds inside and I think it was a fridge and chairs.

"Me and dracomon were trying to head back home to the dragon village, Sammy was coming along since we don't know how to get her back home" explained commandramon as frigimon motioned for us to sit.

She started to pick some things up as she spoke her back turned" well your really closed to the village, you just have to cross the fire fields to the north of our village" she explained as she turned around with a bowl of fruit in her hands placing it on the table.

"You mean the red glowy place?" I asked remembering the glow I had seen, she giggled a bit at me and nodded.

"Yes, it's just a ten minute walk to reach the fields but unless you're a dragon or fire type digimon you want to pack water since it scorching hot" she explained as we grabbed at the fruit.

At least the food looked normal, like the apples and pears and oranges.

But I didn't know what the purple heart shaped fruit dracomon and commandramon were eating were called.

"That means me doesn't it" I said the obvious as dracomon nodded.

"Don't worry Sammy we won't let you get hurt, right big brother" said dracomon looking at her brother who nodded.

"Yeah Sammy, we owe you our lives" he said as I blushed.

"I only helped you out anyone would have" I said as the two shook their heads.

"We thought we were going to end up the emperors slaves, it's hard to explain but until your home we'll be there for you" said commandramon his sister nodding in agreement.

Frigimon clasped her paws as her eyes closed in a smile "it's always nice to see friends help each other out" she said to the three of us as when we finished the bowl of fruit she sent us off to bed.

Frigimon told us we would have to get up early since the digimon here woke up at dawn and it would be best to leave before they started working so we wouldn't get in their way.

She really reminded me of a mom; she even made sure we were comfortable before leaving us to sleep.

But I couldn't help wonder what was going on back home, by now mommy and daddy would know I was missing and they probably would be calling the police.

I wondered if my brother would be worried, would he miss me too.

Lately it seemed like I wasn't important to him anymore, we use to be so close but now it felt like something had changed and I didn't know what.

I just hoped it wasn't my fault and if it was what did I do wrong?

I didn't have a good sleep; I kept getting weird feelings all night along with the nightmares.

I didn't even know I had begun to fall asleep until"Hey Sammy? You okay?" asked commandramon.

I looked at him with droopy eyes, frigimon had seen us off and now we were at the edge of were fire and grass ended.

"Just sleepy" I told commandramon as dracomon yawned.

"Yeah, I know the feeling" said dracomon with a giggle.

I didn't hear as I was falling asleep again, I think I heard dracomon and commandramon say something as the next thing I knew someone was carrying with the air changing from cool to scorching.

How long I was asleep for I didn't know but I woke up to a loud roar "commandramon?" I asked as the area was dead literally nothing but rock and magma.

They were both looking in front of me and I had to keep from jumping out of commandramons arms.

Four monsters or I should I say digimon were in front of us blocking the way.

They didn't seem friendly since their eyes were glowing red and they were growling.

"Who are they?" I asked commandramon who held onto me tighter.

He looked at the men made of flames with stitches over their mouths and a black ring around their legs "those are meramon" he said to me.

Then he looked at the red flame patterned lizard who was currently on fire "and that's a salamandamon" he said, she also had a ring around her neck.

I didn't know how those rings weren't melting as I remembered what commandramon and dracomon told me about them, were those dark rings I wondered.

I saw a large black pillar in the distance just like the one in the valley desert place.

"We don't want any trouble" said commandramon as he put me down near dracomon.

The digimon just laughed at usion, but we do" said the salamander her voice was cruel.

"I'm sure the emperor won't mind us destroying you and your human friend" said meramon #1 his fist began to get covered in magma.

"and what if I said no" said commandramon he stood in front of me and dracomon grabbing his gun "big brother" said dracomon worriedly as he spoke.

"The two of you when I say run, duck for cover" he told us.

"But commandramon" I said as he shook his head.

"Both of you run when I say so" he told us again as the four digimon finally seemed to get bored.

"Looks like they're not leaving" said meramon #2 as meramon #3 cracked his knuckles.

"More fun for us, the emperor will be pleased if we rid him of a digidestine" he said as he breath out fire.

"Run now!" yelled commandramon as me and dracomon jumped to the left.

We gasped as commandramon was covered in red flames, they snuffed out showing he was okay as me and dracomon sighed.

We ran behind a rock watching what was happening.

"You won't get so lucky twice" snapped salamandamon as she blasted magma from her mouth along with the three meramon breathing out fire.

"DCD Bomb!" yelled commandramon as he pulled several grenades from his black sash.

They exploded against the flames causing rocks to fly up and smoke.

"Lucky shot!" said meramon #2 as he ran up to commandramon with a flame covered fist.

The dinosaur blocked it with his gun as he kicked the human torch in the stomach sending him back as the other two meramon punched him back sending him flying towards a rock breaking it into pieces.

"Commandramon/Big Brother!" I and dracomon cried out as salamandamon noticed us and while the three meramon went after commandramon she came at us.

"Don't think you'll get away! Backdraft!" she shouted as the flames in the magma pools started surrounding us.

"Dracomon?" I asked as we held each other I was stuck between a rock and a hot place.

"M16 Assassin!" we heard commandramon call out as what sounded like a gun began shooting.

We heard what sounded like something breaking "you won't get lucky twice!" said salamandamon as the flames were about to hit us when dracomon opened her mouth.

"G Shrunken!" said dracomon as her horns began to glow and she moved me away.

The flames were about to hit us when red flames formed in dracomons mouth countering salamandamons.

Once again there was another explosion, was it always like this? I wondered when we heard commandramon cry out again "big brother!"Yelled dracomon as she ran.

"Wait! Dracomon!" I called out to her as I panted a bit.

It was getting really hot and I was getting tired, salamandamon noticed as I was too busy trying to chase dracomon who was helping commandramon.

One of the meramon was passed out and the last two had slammed commandramon onto the ground until dracomon used her tail to whack the second ones head.

I was running over as I best I could when I felt something warm wrap around my stomach as I saw it was a long sticky tongue attached to salamandamon.

She pulled me back as I cried out "let me go!" I yelled trying to get her tongue off.

She just laughed, I didn't know how since her tongue was sticking out.

"Now, yo two goin tow gibe up or the girl dies" she said some of her words not making sense.

I read enough books to know what was going to happen "don't do it, she's lying!" I called out as I yelled when I felt the heat on my back.

Salamandamon had made her tongue gain a red glow and it was starting to burn, really burn.

"Sammy! Alright, leave her alone!" yelled commandramon.

"Please! don't commandramon!" I called out as I felt the fire get even hotter.

"You're our friend Sammy! were not letting that big meanie hurt you" said dracomon as she yelped.

Meramon #2 was holding her by the neck while the other one had commandramon on the ground both were getting ready to give the final blows.

"Commandramon! Dracomon!" I cried out I just met them yesterday but they were my friends and it would be my fault of they got hurt; I closed my eyes I didn't want to see.

"Whatw is twis" said salamandamon as I opened my eyes, I was…glowing?

She yelled as she let me go dropping me on the ground bellow, I winced as my legs hurt from the fall.

The salamander walked back as if the light was hurting her, the two meramon dropped the reptile siblings the light hurting them.

Something formed in my hand it was some sort of device, with a screen and it was navy blue like commandramon but the grips were teal like dracomon, a yellow X was engraved near the bottom of the screen.

Commandramon and dracomon used the distraction to get free from the meramon, dracomon ended up biting one of the rings breaking it.

She and commandramon ran over to me as meramon #2 looked confused and was knocked back by the meramon who still had the ring on him.

I guessed when they lost the rings they weren't mean anymore.

The last meramon ran over to us as commandramon seemed to have had enough smashing the ring around his leg with his gun.

When we turned around we saw salamandamon had run off.

All three of us sighed falling on our butts" the emperor even took over this place, it's not free anywhere" said commandramon with a sigh as I whipped sweat from my head.

"I'm thirsty" I said even though my clothes were slightly burned from salamandamons tongue.

I think she burned the skin to since it hurt to touch my waist, like a sunburn good thing it didn't hurt badly or else that would be worst.

Commandramon looked at me apologetically"sorry Sammy, meramon knocked the water frigimon had given us off my sash" he said as I nodded,

I wasn't feeling good; everything was just really hot maybe it was because we were surrounded by magma pools.

"I can carry you again if you want, I don't think you should be walking" offered commandramon, I smiled he was dracomons big brother but right now he was acting like if he was mine.

"Okay" I said trying to stand as I yelped in pain, my waist burned even more when I stood.

Commandramon tried his best to pick me up without hurting me anymore than I already was.

I didn't know how he could hold me, he looked worst than me because he got hit so many times.

Dracomon had a few scratches but her brother was worst off, we began waking again it began to get slightly cooler as the magma pools were farther apart.

Commandramon and dracomon were tired we all were we'd been at this for what seemed like hours but was only really an hour or two.

Commandramon was about to speak when we heard fighting, familiar fireballs were tossed in the air.

Then behind us came loud roaring as me and dracomon screamed when commandramon turned around.

Large serpent dragons with rings were flying, but it was what they were dragging that made us shout.

It was giant monster skeleton in the shape of a dinosaur he had a ring to and like the meramon and salamandamon glowing red eyes.

I wondered if the ring gave all digimon glowing red eyes, commandramon started running with dracomon following.

"What is that digimon?" I asked him as he spoke but didn't look down at me.

"Skullgreymon, a really bad digimon and we need to get away the emperors their" said commandramon as I looked at the giant boney dinosaur.

I think I saw someone on one of the snake dragons but I couldn't see them very well.

Skullgreymon freed himself and began hitting the meramon out of the way, that's when we notice other digimon but these didn't have dark rings and people?

I saw them as we got closer was that Kari?

I don't think they saw us since they were running for cover as skullgreymon began to rampage.

A yellow beetle, red four legged bird thing and a blue and red armored dragon charged at skullgreymon as commandramon seemed to realize something.

"Were going to get caught in the cross fire" he told me and dracomon.

"What do we do?" asked dracomon when a voice shouted out.

"Kari! There's a human and two digimon if we don't do something they're going to get caught in the crossfire" it was a large white cat with wings.

She was really pretty as I couldn't believe it; a Pegasus was right beside her.

So it was Kari? She knew what digimon were too? We heard shouts as the three that had attacked the living skeleton were turned back into smaller version of themselves.

The two flew over two us "quickly get on!" ordered the Pegasus.

"Sammy, try to hold on" said commandramon placing me on the Pegasus I didn't like being moved since it hurt my burn.

He and dracomon climbed onto the winged cat when skullgreymon launched a rocket from his back "Dark Shot!" was what he called it as it made a giant explosion.

"Hang on" said the Pegasus as we were thrown back from the explosion.

I tried to hold on as the Pegasus was falling from the air; he and the cat were able to stop at the last second as they landed on the ground.

They began running back towards Kari and her friends; they were shouting something at the person I saw on the snakes.

I couldn't hear the name as they turned around seeing us "Pegasusmon! You're alright" said TK as he ran up to the horse seeing me on his back his face became full of confusing as did the others.

"Sammy? What are you doing here?" asked Kari as she gasped when she saw the device I had in my hand.

I noticed the others were looking at me strangely, but I guessed they weren't use to me being here.

I had forgotten I was even holding it"Hi Kari" I said giving a small smile even though I felt awful.

Pegasusmon I guess was his name lowered himself down so I could get off; I groaned feeling my burn rub against my clothes.

"Thanks for the help Nefertimon, me, Sammy and my sister owe ya" said commandramon walking over to me.

"You're a digidestine?" asked Kari as yolie crossed her arms.

"That doesn't make sense, didn't Tai say only three lights showed up" she said as I was confused at what was going on but leaned on dracomon for support.

"And she didn't even know the digimon weren't toys yesterday" said TK as I guessed the tiny plushi they had were the bigger ones they had with them.

All of them even Cody had started talking as I sighed, I just wanted to go home.

"Can we go home?" I asked out loud making them all stop and look at me, then at the two digimon beside me.

It looked like Davis was about to say something when Kari cut him off "okay Sammy, but who are your friends?" she asked me softly as she kneeled to my height.

"I'm commandramon and that my sister dracomon" said commandramon speaking up.

"She has two partners?" asked Cody as I was confused as were the siblings.

"Partners" we all asked.

"I think it's going to be a long explanation" said t.k as he didn't mean just me but unknown to me about the skullgreymon.

"I guess we have to leave" said commandramon as dracomon shook her head.

"I don't want to, Sammy's our friend" said dracomon as her older brother sighed.

"Me either, but I thought you wanted to go home" he said in truth he felt like her should stay with the girl but didn't know why.

"You can come with her you know, we all go home with Davis and the others" said the blue dragon walking up to us looking beaten.

But then again they were fighting when we had found them.

"We can?" asked dracomon looking at her brother he nodded at her as she smiled.

"You hear that Sammy we get to go with you!" she said as I smiled but then realized something how was I supposed to hide them from mommy and daddy.

"Let's go before the meramon come back" said Davis as we had begun to walk.

The burn had numbed but that meant it might hurt worst tomorrow unless I got it fixed.

Commandramon began to carry me again as the older kids kept giving me weird looks, it made me feel like a fish in a fish bowl.

We reached a small TV thing as TK turned to me "just lift up your digivice" he told me lifting up a device that looked like the one I had, minus the yellow X.

I nodded as these lights surrounded us and I ended up hissing in pain as I landed on the ground, I saw the others there to as I felt something shift on my back.

The digimon had all gone back to looking like plush's, the Pegasus turned into a guinea pig with wings, while the cat had become a cat only cat sized with no wings.

Two small digimon were in front of me, one looked like a mini missile with a blue face, red eyes, green body and small silver clawed arms.

The one beside it was a small green dragon with no legs or arms and a yellow tummy, its eyes were big and purple with small wings and horns.

"Commandramon? Dracomon?" I asked them.

"I'm missimon?" said commandramon counfused; he had long since digivolved into a rookie.

"I'm back to being babydmon" said dracomon now babydmon.

"Don't worry we all turn into our in-training forms here, well except for Patamon and Gatomon" said the pink fluff ball as the yellow head was bouncing up and down.

While I was paying attention to the digimon I didn't notice the others talking, there was this older kid with red hair that I hadn't noticed before their too.

I stayed sitting on the ground when Kari tapped my shoulder "Sammy?" she asked as I looked up.

"We wanted to know if you really related to ken" she said deciding to get the question out into the open.

It didn't seem to her that Sammy knew anything about digimon from yesterday and what seemed like today.

I looked at her as missimon and babydmon were floating next to me "yes, you're not going to treat me weird because he's famous right?" I asked as I didn't even know the truth yet.

Kari seemed to give me a look, was it pity? Counfusion, sadness?

"Hey, why don't we get Sammy home" offered TK.

"I don't know about you guys but its late and I don't think any of us are going to be able to go" said the red head.

They all seemed to agree at that.

"Maybe she can stay with one of us?" offered Davis.

They all began to wonder who when Kari spoke up "she can go home with me, my parents wouldn't mind" she said and then lowered her voice so I couldn't hear her.

"And maybe tell her about ken" she said as they all realized the little girl had no idea about what was going on.

I was holding missimon and babydmon when they turned around and looked at me "so what's going on?" I asked as Kari walked over.

"Your coming home with me and tomorrow we'll get you back home, maybe tell you a few things about your digimon" she offered as I nodded.

Maybe it was because I bumped into her or because she was nice but I liked Kari.

"Okay, mommy and daddy are probably worried" I said getting up ignoring the burn; it was now a pain like when you got carpet burn.

She nodded at me as she looked at the digimon in my arms "just pretend to be a stuffed animal" she said picking up Gatomon.

She said something to the others as she lead me out, I gave a small wave as I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen.

I just didn't know what? When did my life get so weird, I'm nine years old!

**Hehe, and heres three, I've been watching Xros a lot so that's why I used those two, but mineral village will appear again. A new kind of evolution will be created for Sammy and well here it is computer trouble won't stop that's why it took so long.**

**I HATE MY LAPTOP!**


	5. My Brother Is the Digimon Emperor

**My Brother is the Digimon Emperor**

**Theirs more to someone than what they seem sometimes happiness is our only way to hide**

**Anonymous**

I was half asleep when Kari led me to her apartment; I think she brought me to her mother who started asking Kari questions.

I think I heard something about taking me home tomorrow, I didn't mind that at all.

Kari's mom came over to see if I was okay, I think?

Then she saw the burn around my waist and I think she took me to the bathroom and put some kind of ointment and wrapped my waist so I wouldn't be hurting anymore.

I think it's something all moms have to know when kids are hurt or tired because the next thing I knew I was being laid on a bed. Missimon and babydmon stayed with me and I just fell asleep.

Too bad I did or maybe it was a good thing, because maybe I wouldn't have liked to hear what Kari had been saying.

~000~

Kari watched as the little girl had fallen asleep, the two in-training digimon had never left her side.

She found it sweet how much the two seemed to care about Sammy, despite just barely meeting her.

Heading towards the living room she saw her brother on the couch, while their mother had been helping Sammy she told him everything that had happened today.

Agumon, who knows what, was being done to him right now but they knew they would save him.

They had too!

"I find it hard to believe that Sammy really is related to ken" said Tai spooking Kari from her thoughts as she sat next to her brother.

"Me either, she's so sweet and now she's been pulled into this" Kari knew how that felt; she loved Gatomon she really did.

But being pulled into this wasn't something that a nine year old needed, sure Cody was around her age but he seemed to take things so seriously it was easy to forget.

"Should we tell her about what's happening in the digital world and about you know who" Tai said quietly, just in case if Sammy wasn't asleep completely or if one of her digimon had woken up.

Kari was surprised her brother was asking her, after all Tai had been the one who lead them during their first adventure and he still was as an older brother came up with the answers.

"I don't know if we tell her who knows how it could affect her after all ken is her brother" said Kari not liking the thought of 'siblings battling against each other' and she knew there would be an emotional battle too for Sammy.

"maybe we could just keep her out of it, after she doesn't really know about the fight" offered Kari as she kept thinking" theirs other digidestine around the world who don't know" she said as they came to an agreement to keep Sammy out of this fight.

She had dracomon and commandramon with her true but she didn't really know much about the digital world, if they were lucky they'd be able to stop this before Sammy figured out what was going on.

Neither had seen the tiny missile digimon whose eyes were currently opened wide in shock, he slowly and quietly flew back to where his sister and Sammy slept.

He gazed at Sammy first taking in her gentle sleeping face, true they had just met over a day ago but he knew if Sammy ever found out about this it would break the poor girl's heart.

He knew because if dracomon had ever become a dark digimon for example it would break his very core, he could never bring himself to lift a claw over his sister.

He'd rather be deleted himself if he was ever forced into such a situation, true digimon could be reconfigured but that didn't change the feeling of lost.

Missimon shook his head, he wanted to keep it a secret since he knew what would happen if Sammy were to find out but she had to know it was her brother.

Laying down next to his little sister and snuggling close to the sleeping girl he closed his eyes, he wouldn't tell her he'd let her find out on her own.

Sammy if she found out it would hurt her but he figured before he fell asleep again, it would be for the best rather than he telling her and not having an explanation.

What he wondered was why Sammy's brother would do such a thing as try to enslave digimon.

**(Next Day)**

Sammy looked at the ceiling of her room both her digimon laying on her left and right.

That morning Kari's mother had taken her home since her parents had already put out missing persons for her and her brother.

She knew her parents were glad she was safe back home and unharmed but, she had also seen the disappointment in their eyes.

They had wished her brother was back too.

Missimon and babydmon had no trouble sensing the negative energy coming off Sammy from her emotions.

"Sammy are you alright?" asked babydmon wonder what was bothering the girl.

She was happy when the girl exclaimed that she was given the two digimon as two toys that she had taken a liking to that Mrs. Kamiya's children had outgrown.

One less thing for her parents to worry about if they knew what the two stuffed animals really were.

They heard something about something called 'skool?' and that Sammy didn't have to go today which had made the little girl smile.

No dealing with teachers at least for today.

"Sammy?" asked missimon wonder what was wrong; he had the same concerns as his sister.

The girl had seemed full of energy when they met her maybe she was just tired even if she had slept for a few hours after getting home.

Her burns were gone leaving faded red marks as she wasn't burned that badly.

"Oh its nothing, I was just wishing I could help Kari and Tai they looked really worried" said Sammy lying putting on a large smile.

The two weren't convinced this was the real reason but agreed" maybe it had something to do with that skullgreymon from yesterday" said babydmon as missimon spoke up.

"I overheard them talking about skullgreymon and how he's the partner to Tai" explained missimon" the digimon emperor enslaved him no wonder he's worried" he shuddered knowing that if he or his sister were ever separated from Sammy like that it would kill them.

Sure they only knew each other for two days but already they felt protective of the girl to the point of deletion.

"The emperor's a big meanie! I would hate it if he ever took you away" Sammy said with her voice slightly on a small shout as she hugged the two digimon.

They were her friends and if just thinking about losing them made her want to cry she could only imagine how bad Tai felt.

"I wish we could help" Sammy admitted as her previous thoughts about her brother were forgotten.

"But we don't know how to get back to the digital world" said babydmon.

The three could fully speak as Sammy's parents had gone to the police station to inform them that she had been found leaving Sammy on her own.

A move missimon found ridiclouse; you worry about your lost offspring and then leave her alone?

Humans were very strange, even though he didn't have parents and only his sister he knew he'd never leave dracomon if they ever became separated and found each other again.

"How did you get into our world in the first place?" asked missimon shaking his thoughts away.

Sammy put out her bottom lip in a cute thinking pose as she jumped out of bed, she had changed out of her dirty school outfit before falling asleep.

Her short hair hung loosely above her shoulders as she was wearing a light blue shirt with a frowning kitten with letters saying ' I had fun once…it was awful' he found the joke strange. She was also wearing pink shorts instead of another skirt as she place her shoes back on.

If she was right she wouldn't want to be wearing socks.

"Through my big brothers computer" Sammy answered simply as she slowly walked into her brother's empty room.

She wondered why he had run away. Maybe that's why he wasn't home yesterday.

Everything in her was telling her to leave her brothers room remembering the warning about how only bad people went through other peoples things.

But she wasn't going to she just wanted to see the computer.

Both digimon were floating besides her watching her with confusion as she pushed a button and turned on the computer.

"Here! This is how I got in the first time" said Sammy taping the screen with her hand though this time nothing happened.

Babydmon looked at the screen" how'd you get in?" she asked as missimon poked the screen.

Nothing happened.

"I don't know I just touched it but it's not working now" she pouted slightly making the two digimon laugh.

It was honestly an adorable sight for the two.

Sammy really was innocent, maybe a little too innocent.

While Sammy and his sister were trying to figure out how to get into the digital world again missimon began to think.

The digital world wasn't a place for someone like Sammy, a world currently full of danger and was always full of battle.

'She's only a little girl, maybe I should speak up' were missimon thoughts as Sammy's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"oh I know, I saw Kari put this in front of the TV yesterday maybe it'll work on the computer" said Sammy as babydmon was all for it.

"Sammy maybe we shouldn't after all yesterday was dangerous and with the digimon emperor it won't be any safer" said missimon hoping the girl would listen.

"I know but if that's true then I want to see frigimon again" said Sammy as the two digimon gave her a confused look.

"Frigimon?" asked missimon as Sammy spoke.

"so we can tell her were safe and know how to go home" said Sammy excitedly" please" she gave missimon the look every male hated.

Watery eyes and a trebling lip, missimon had a sweat drop larger than his body as he finally agreed.

"Okay but you let me and dracomon lead" said missimon as Sammy agreed readily.

She wasn't sure it would work but as soon as she raised her digivice it began to glow before sending out a white pulse of energy.

The three had to close their eyes as they heard something similar to a computer finalizing then the bright light was gone.

Sammy looked under herself as she felt movement" commandramon! Dracomon! Your back to normal!" she cheered getting off her partners as the two cheered.

"I think in the human world we have less energy so we change back to in-training" said commandramon always the observer.

"I'm just glad to have arms again" laughed dracomon as she hugged Sammy the girl returning the hug.

Sammy laughed at her friends excitement as she noticed were they were she didn't recognize the place as it was different from last time.

It looked like some sort of town cept there were a bunch of railroads everywhere.

"Were are we?" she asked her friends as commandramon answered.

"Locomotown, it's a town were trains are the source of transportation" he explained as Sammy and dracomon looked around.

"Oh wow! It's bigger than mineral village!" exclaimed Sammy her eyes sparking like a kid on Christmas.

"Hey look theirs someone over their" said Dracomon as she was using her wings to get a better view on the digimon.

Sammy and commandramon turned to see a digimon walking towards them; it was slightly shorter than commandramon and was all yellow.

He looked like a with large white claws.

"It's an agumon" said dracomon as she landed beside Sammy.

Agumon? Thought commandramon as he wondered.

"let's go and greet him, he looks tired we should help" said commandramon wondering if this was the skullgreymon from yesterday the one he heard about from his spying on Kari and tai.

Before the last word left his mouth Sammy and dracomon had already gone towards the agumon as commandramon shook his head.

"They have way too much energy" he mused walking over unlike the two girls who had run.

The agumon looked up at them getting ready to fight until he saw Sammy and stopped himself from shooting a pepper breath.

A human and two digimon could only mean one thing in agumons mind, she must be a chosen child but what was she doing all alone?

"Hello Mr. Agumon are you lost?" said Sammy with a giggle not knowing how to address him.

Unlike the day before when she had been in a scary room with caged digimon this time she felt a lot safer and calmer.

This produce small laughter from the tired Mon, he knew he could trust this little girl he didn't know why but he knew he could.

"Not lost, I'm just taking a train back to my friends" he told them as he knew Tai had to be nearby.

"Let us help, we just got here anyway" said commandramon.

Sammy nodded" yeah! I always wanted to take a train the ones that make that whoo noise" she said her childish personality now back as all her previous thoughts she had been having had vanished.

"Please! We can help you find your friends" said dracomon up for an adventure.

Just as long as said adventure didn't end them running into skullgreymon again or worst.

Agumon seemed to think things over but one look at the smiling and excited faces of the girls had him give in.

It didn't bother him if they came after all he had just escaped for the digimon emperor and he could use the help just in case they got into trouble.

"Sure! Well take this train" said agumon as he jumped onto a black train Sammy and the other's following.

The train was soon off on its way as agumon asked them their names; he had never met or seen a commandramon or dracomon before.

"You guys must hide well I've never heard of commandramon and dracomon" said agumon speaking his thoughts.

"Well our home is secluded and not a lot of digimon could get to it" explained commandramon as it was a place that dragon digimon made home.

And since dragon digimon were some of the oldest digimon besides dinosaur type digimon it only made sense their home was hard to come by.

"And what's your name?" asked agumon looking at Sammy with his usual friendly smile as the girl returned it.

"I'm Sammy!" she exclaimed cheerfully causing the digimon to once again chuckle at her innocent child like behavior.

"Well it's nice to meet you all" said agumon as he was about to say something else when he heard very familiar voices.

Commandramon, dracomon and Sammy turned seeing who it was as they saw it was Tai and Kari and everyone else.

Agumon gave a joyful cry as he saw his partner" Tai!" he said as their train changed direction coming to a stop but not before breaking a wooden stop thing.

The four turned to see Tai running faster than anyone as he was calling for agumon who called back just as happily the two hugging.

"I'm so happy your okay!" exclaimed Tai excitedly not noticing the little girl and her partners as they watched the happy reunion.

Kari ran up to her brother about to speak when she noticed a very familiar little girl" Sammy?!" she asked in shock as Tai finally noticed the young girl.

"Oh, you know them? I met them on the way" explained agumon after being released from his hug.

Sammy and her partners got off the train giving a cheerful hello to the two.

"How did you?" asked Tai as he wondered how they got into the digital world.

"My brother's computer" was all Sammy said as she skipped over to Kari laughing.

She didn't realize the severity of the situation as Kari looked at Tai" we should get away before the digimon emperor comes again" she said as Sammy understood she was talking to them too.

"Sammy?" she turned when she saw Davis, TK, yolie and Cody looking at her as they had overheard the part about her getting their using her brother's computer.

"Hi everyone!" said dracomon cheerfully she to not reading the situation.

Commandramon looked at Tai and Kari as Tai seemed very glad to have agumon back but he could feel their worry as he turned to Sammy.

"I don't think hellos are in order for today little sister, there seems to be trouble" he said to dracomon as the others wondered how he had analyzed the situation so easily.

The older kids and Cody watched as Sammy and dracomon nodded and stood next to him in understanding.

Davis who had been surprised by the appearance of ken's younger sister decided to speak what he was thinking before he saw the girl "wait so we're just going to run away after coming this far?" he deliberately kept the words digimon emperor out of his sentence something that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

They all felt awkward about knowing the emperors real identity and having Sammy so close to them wasn't helping at all.

Not that they blamed her it was obvious the little girl didn't have a clue about her older brothers schemes and evil doings.

Tai spoke up careful wording his own sentence despite the anger he felt for ken for taking agumon he was still Sammy's older brother and knowing this was the reason they wanted Sammy to stay away.

Looked like things weren't going to be so simple after all if Sammy could come through her own computer.

"Don't worry Davis, after what he did to agumon I'm not going to let this go" he spoke seriously as he would give ken a few good poundings for this.

But then it gave him a gut wrenching though if he so easily took agumon, when he found out about Sammy would he do the same to her digimon?

Would he really hurt his own sister?

Remembering agumons hurt as when he hugged him he admitted to some slight pain tai spoke again" but right now I want to get agumon some place safe" he finished noticing commandramon staring at him.

It seemed the dinosaur was thinking similar thoughts to his as the digimons yellow eyes never left Sammy and dracomon who were chatting actively.

The two really didn't notice the serious atmosphere that was hanging over the group.

"If you say so" said Davis not fully agreeing.

The group began to move as Kari walked beside Sammy" why did you three come back, it's dangerous" said Kari in an almost scolding tone.

Sammy looked at the older girl and spoke her cheerfulness had died down as she hoped agumon would be okay despite just meeting him.

"I wanted to see a friend we made and see if she was safe from the digimon emperor" said Sammy honestly, she didn't want to lie and it was true.

She just didn't know why she ended up in that town and not where she first landed in.

"A friend?" asked Kari wondering who the little girl had met that would have her come into the digital world again.

"Her names frigimon she helped us when we needed it" explained commandramon.

"with the emperor its only a matter of time so we wanted to see if she was still okay and say thank you" dracomon piped in.

Kari nodded at the three from the way she saw it they were being reckless but she didn't doubt commandramon and dracomon being able to protect Sammy.

Her worries were more of what WOULD happened when they met, would ken be surprised or would he go ahead and try to slap dark rings on her partners.

"As long as we have each other everything will be okay, even if there's the mean emperor" said Sammy as that's how she saw it.

Kari couldn't help the smile that came on her face; Sammy just seemed to make so much light of a situation even when she didn't understand.

Suddenly Sammy stopped she didn't know why but she felt like they were being watched, she turned and saw someone standing on a building.

It was a boy wearing a lot of strange looking blue clothing and some sort of cape with wild blue hair and weird yellow glasses.

"Who?" was all Sammy got out as the boy spoke.

"Sammy!?" he seemed completely surprised as if caught off guard as the rest of the group stopped and turned.

"Ke-Digimon emperor!" yelled out Davis catching himself before saying kens name despite the fact that he wanted to call the boy out.

Said tyrants sister was literally right in front of him so he didn't.

They weren't prepared for what came out of the emperors mouth thought" you shouldn't have come here Sammy!" he said surprising everyone to hear the conflicting emotions in it.

He sounded mad and yet he sounded almost concerned?

Sammy didn't know who this boy was at first until he started speaking as she gasped, it couldn't be could it? As she walked closer ignoring the protest of the older kids and her digimon.

"Big brother?" she asked hoping she was wrong.

Ken didn't make a move as he spoke once again" Sammy go home! Now!" he sounded mad as he barked the order.

Sammy just stood there looking at him nobody missed how uncomfortable he looked at that moment" you're the bad guy?" she asked sounding both shocked and sad.

Kari watched this exchange silently hoping that maybe ken would leave them alone for today and not show Sammy any more reason to be scared of him.

She could see the girl was slightly shaking as if she couldn't believe her eyes at all.

After a few moments ken spoke again" you shouldn't believe what they say Sammy the only bad guys are them" he couldn't bring himself to yell at her and he didn't understand why.

She was now mixed up in this and he wasn't about to take her in, this was his game and he was calling the shots.

And yet

"That's a lie! You're the tyrant hurting our world!" commandramon shouted as he stood protectively near Sammy.

Brother or not if he even tried anything to hurt Sammy, some fire actually came out of his nostrils in his anger.

He wasn't prepared from the sudden appearance of three Airdramon and several dark tyranomon as ken finally spoke" interfere and I won't hesitate to delete an insect like you" spoke ken as if he had forgotten the other destines presence for a moment.

Commandramon just took his place in front of Sammy and dracomon ready to fight.

Davis and the others didn't waste time armor digivolving their digimon for the oncoming threat of several dark ringed controlled digimon.

Fladramon and digmon took care of the dark tyranomon as Nefertimon and pegasusmon took care of the Airdramon.

"It's my turn" was agumons line as he began to rush towards ken who had jumped off one of his downed Airdramon during the fight.

"Agumon stop!" yelled commandramon as Tai repeated those same words.

He wanted to go help but was kept in place by his overwhelming desire to protect his partner and sister.

He and everyone else weren't prepared for when ken used something called a dark spiral on agumon and had him digivolve in Dark Metalgreymon.

The chances of defeating an enemy like the cyber dino were slim to none with armor level digimon and two rookies.

Commandramon cursed in his mind as everyone watched from a distance as Tai tried to reach his partner only to have it fail.

While everyone else was trying to get darkmetalgreymon back to his senses commandramon looked behind him just realizing that Sammy had disappeared.

"Dracomon where's Sammy!?" he asked in panic a digimon like Metalgreymon wasn't something to be taken lightly.

He knew all too well how powerful they were especially with said Mon being controlled.

"She was right next to me a minute ago" dracomon responded as she sniffed the air finding the girls scent as her eyes widened.

"Sammy don't! Come back!" she yelled as her brother was confused before he looked in her line of direction.

Somehow during the chaos that was now happening Sammy had begun running towards her brother who was of course near Metalgreymon.

"Sammy!" he yelled out catching Kari and Tk's attention as the others were too busy dealing with Metalgreymon and Davis was having a hard time holding tai back.

Sammy didn't know what to think of what she just saw, was that really her older brother?

Did he really just send those digimon to attack Kari's friend's digimon and turn poor agumon into that monster?

Did that mean her brother was the one who made that skullgreymon?

More confusion that fear filling her mind she yelped as she skid on the ground to avoid Metalgreymon's large tail.

"Big brother! Please turn agumon back!" her child like hope that he would listen to her went through her mind.

Ken who had been lost in the moment of boasting about his new dark spiral had forgotten about his sister's presence until she had landed on her stomach near him.

A part small part of him nearly had a heart attack when she had almost been hit by Metalgreymon tail but a much larger darker part was furious at her presence here.

Especially when he heard her plea to free Dark Metalgreymon.

"This isn't the real world Sammy everything here is a game and Metalgreymon is simply my strongest slave" he said coldly though surprisingly without any threats.

"Game?" Sammy was confused by her brother's words as if he simply blew off the digital world as some fantasy like her books.

True she was fairly new to all this but the digital world couldn't be a game, commandramon and dracomon were real and that was all the proof she needed.

"You're delusional" snarled commandramon as he had finally reached Sammy.

Dracomon was on Sammy's left making sure the girl wasn't hurt at all.

"Please big brother! Why are you the bad guy?" the young girl was confused and emotionally disoriented as it came out in tears.

Ken cringed at that backing away as a sudden explosion on Metalgreymon's part from his Giga destroyer had a large dust cloud cover the area.

The next thing Sammy knew there was a rush of wind as her brother was now standing on Metalgreymon's head.

"And that's the power of an ultimate" he said directed at the other destine as he looked at his younger sister" that's what's waiting for you if you don't leave!" the threat was clear to everyone around.

Commandramons response was in the form of a growl as ken left on Metalgreymon, he allowed his fist to clench as he berated himself for being so stupid.

He would have to find a way to deal with his sister quickly so he wouldn't have any distractions, wormmon was bad enough with his overly friendly attitude he didn't need Sammy adding to that.

Everyone watched helplessly as they once again lost their friend but at the same time they reserved a little worry for the young girl being guarded by her digimon.

The two were so close to her side they almost seemed glued together.

"Metalgreymon sure is something" said Davis breaking the awkward silence that had followed.

Everyone agreed as Kari who was walking over to the younger girl and her digimon, all of them looked up at a voice calling their names.

Even Sammy looked up rubbing at her tears to no avail to be rid of them.

The others minus Kari ran up to Yolie and a boy Sammy thought looked a lot like TK; maybe it was Tk's big brother.

She was brought out of her musing by a warm hand on her shoulder seeing Kari's sympathetic face.

Kari didn't know what to say to the young girl who she had begun to gain a sort of protectiveness to as before she could even speak Sammy threw herself into her chest her small frame shaking.

Kari looked at her friends as they explained what had happened as she caught her older brother's eyes, he was worried beyond belief for agumon but she also saw the same thing she felt.

The severity of what was going to happen now that Sammy knew, there was no doubt in Kari's mind that Sammy wasn't going to leave and forget about this.

If it was Kari she'd stay and help and as she hugged the younger girl who was looking at her now with a scared yet determined gaze she knew Sammy wasn't about to go home and forget.

Kari winced when she saw her brother fall to the ground she knew it must have been matt who had punched him.

The two always had a strange friendship that involved slugging each other, she was glad Sammy hadn't seen that.

"You won't make me leave will you" Kari was brought back to the girl in her arms as she tilted her head.

"What do you mean leave? If you mean sending you back home I would but you'd probably just come back wouldn't you" Kari smiled at the sheepish expression that overtook the girls face.

"Commandramon? Dracomon?" Sammy looked at her digimon as she turned her head from her current position.

Both digimon knew what the look she was giving them meant and though commandramon was going to throw in an argument it wouldn't have mattered.

He knew how she felt and wouldn't stop her only protect her just as much as his sister would to.

"If it's aright with everyone then we'll also help get your friend back" said commandramon to Kari the child of light easily know what he was talking about.

"That's right, agumons our friends to" said dracomon clutching a fist to her chest.

"That's right and it's my big brother hurting everyone so we have to help" said Sammy moving back to stand next to her digimon.

Kari couldn't help but smile at the digimon but frowned at Sammy's declaration as she stood and offered her hand to the younger girl who held it.

The younger girl had immediately warmed up to her so easily as Kari spoke her thoughts" even if your big brother is being the bad guy Sammy it's not your fault okay" she said looking at the younger girl.

It must be hard since she herself being the younger siblings knew what Sammy was thinking.

There were times when she herself had felt it had been her fault when Tai was bothered by something.

But he always assured her it wasn't her.

Ken wasn't around to give Sammy that peace of mind so Kari decided she would.

"Sammy?" said girl looked up to see everyone looking at her even the boy who she guessed was Tk's brother.

"Were gonna help get agumon from my big brother" she said the most serious expression she could muster was on her face.

When they nodded in understanding Sammy sighed in relief happy that she wouldn't be sent home.

Though as everyone climbed into the small strange metal cart TK was the one to speak something that he and Kari had seen during the fight.

During the entire time while ken had acted his usual way when Sammy had approached him he didn't even try to get a digimon to attack her.

Sure it could be just from the shock of seeing her here and was only a onetime thing or maybe it was something else.

With that small conversation finished everyone went back to their thoughts on Metalgreymon as Sammy just leaned up against commandramon while dracomon laid on her other side.

'Big brother? Why are you the bad guy? Is that why you've been acting so strange at home?'

It made her think back on something she always tried to hide 'did I do something bad? Did I do something that big brother Sam did?'

Commandramon frowned at the negative energy he could feel coming from Sammy one look at dracomon made him know she could feel it as well.

Just what was going on? Not just with the mystery of their partner's tyrant brother but also.

The hidden darkness inside such a seemingly happy girl.

Metalgreymon would be the least of their problems in the long shot.

**Now I know Sammy's kinda attached to Kari but there's a reason for that which will be explained later, also its mostly since she's interacted with Kari a bit longer so that's why. And of course Sammy's going to have her own inner struggles I haven't written a story yet with a so called perfect character and don't plan to **


End file.
